Ángel de diciembre
by Caris Bleu
Summary: "Iba a ser una solitaria navidad" comenzó a decirse mientras veía como la lluvia caía en el asfalto, lo sería, eso estaba más que claro, sin embargo, la presencia de una menuda joven quizás cambiaría las cosas.
1. Parte I

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

_Summary:_ "Iba a ser una solitaria navidad" comenzó a decirse mientras veía como la lluvia caía en el asfalto, lo sería, eso estaba más que claro, sin embargo, la presencia de una menuda joven quizás cambiaría las cosas.

* * *

**Ángel de diciembre**

* * *

**PARTE I**

—El cielo ha de estar muy triste.

Soltó casi en un murmullo inaudible, _casi._

Observaba resguardándose debajo de su paraguas caer la lluvia que podría comparársele a diluvio de película apocalíptica, junto a ella un viento helado que calaba hasta los huesos terminaba por armar el ambiente de esa noche de diciembre.

De reojo vio a la chica que había hablado, menuda y empapada en agua, claramente la joven no vio el pronóstico del tiempo dada la ropa que usaba: un vestido que le llegaba justo a las rodillas y unas sandalias bajas.

De solo verla le daban escalofríos.

—Debería buscar algún lugar para resguardarse, la lluvia no cesará esta noche.

La chica dio una especie de saltito y lentamente volteó para observar al hombre que le había hablado.

—Entonces debe estar sufriendo…

Frunció su ceño.

—Claro, eso debe ser, no es normal que se den estas lluvias.

—Estamos en invierno.

—¿Invierno?

La chica miró extrañada al joven, y este claramente comenzó a pensar que algo le fallaba a la mujer.

Cuando iba a preguntarle si es que se encontraba bien se percató lo poco gentil que había sido, ella a duras penas lograba mantener el contacto visual gracias a la lluvia. Se acercó y puso el paraguas entre ellos dos.

—Oh, muchas gracias y disculpe, de seguro cree que estoy loca, llevo muchos años viviendo en Australia que olvidé que acá en Japón las estaciones son al revés y bueno me vine con la ropa que me puse hace algunas horas y cuando salí del aeropuerto no llovía, eso sí hacía algo de frio, lo peor de todo es que mi pequeño equipaje —señaló su pequeña maleta—, solo contiene ropa veraniega.

—Le aconsejaría que comprara alguna ropa, pero a estas horas está todo cerrado.

—Así es.

—¿Viene a Japón a pasar la navidad con su familia?

—Sí, aunque no sé si alcance a llegar —llevó sus brazos intentando darse algo de calor, apenas vio al hombre que comenzaba a sacarse su abrigo negó con su cabeza—.¡No, no se preocupe! No es nece…

—Está empapada y yo tengo bastantes prendas bajo este abrigo, no me llevo muy bien con el frio, así que si comparto una créame que de igual modo lograré mantener el calor.

—No debe molestarse, lo dejaré empapado.

Y como lo supuso, sus palabras no fueron escuchadas.

Recibió el paraguas negando con la cabeza, el hombre acomodó su abrigo pasándolo por sus hombros y cerrando algunos botones al frente, rió al ver que la prenda le tapaba hasta los pies.

—Es un tanto alto.

—O usted es muy pequeña.

La joven soltó una carcajada.

—Mi hermano mayor, Touya, siempre me molestaba por mi estatura y bueno por muchas otras cosas más que no vienen al caso, pero sí, puede ser eso, pero dejando a un lado mi baja estatura que me hace ver a todo el mundo que es alto mucho más, creo que sí es alto en verdad, es solo cuestión de mirar como el final de su abrigo está sumergido en el agua… —suspiró—. Definitivamente le compraré otro.

—No, descuide, no es necesario.

—Lo es.

—Mire, hagamos algo. Son las 12 de la noche…

—¡¿Las doce?! Oh, por Dios, debo irme, debería estar llegando…

—La llevo.

—¡No puede ser! —se alejó un poco del hombre y comenzó a mirar si venía algún taxi—. ¡Ningún taxi!

—La llevo —volvió a decir.

—Esto me pasa por… por… ¡boba! Debería haber tomado un taxi en el aeropuerto directo a casa, pero se me ocurrió tomar un bus para ahorrar dinero, sin embargo, tomé el bus equivocado que me dejó a 5 cuadras de acá, específicamente en la terminal ya que para peor me quedé dormida, y a toda mi desgracia hay que sumarle que me robaron mientras dormía… mi pequeña cartera desapareció junto con algo de efectivo, mi celular… todo mal… y gracias a ello lo que planeaba se fue por un tubo…

Suspiró, se acercó a la chica quien contó sus penurias moviéndose de un lado a otro debajo de la lluvia. Puso el paraguas nuevamente entre ellos.

La chica miraba el suelo y negaba con la cabeza.

Se atrevió a llevar una de sus manos al mentón del joven, alzó su rostro con delicadeza, y lo que sus ojos captaron de seguro nunca olvidaría: unos hermosos ojos verdes como dos jades, dos ojos vidriosos que acumulaban lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por el pálido rostro de la chica.

Limpió con cuidado el rostro de la joven quien desvió la mirada hacia la avenida.

—Debes estar tranquila, te dije que te llevaría, vivo en ese edificio —indicó con un leve movimiento—. Salí a esperar a alguien quien ya no llegará.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la chica abriendo sus ojos a más no poder.

—Sí, esperé por más de dos horas, pero bueno…

—Oh, eso es terrible, pero… me refería a lo otro, ¿me llevarás?

—Por supuesto, es tarde y estás empapada, y es peligroso que una mujer ande sola por las calles.

—Muchas gracias… —la chica parpadeó lentamente—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Hemos platicado y no sé cómo te llamas.

—Shaoran Li.

—Sakura Kinomoto, un gusto Li —la chica extendió su mano derecha, Shaoran sonrió y respondió el saludo.

—Con Shaoran basta y sobra, no es necesario tanta formalidad.

—Está bien, Shaoran, digo lo mismo, solo Sakura.

Tras unos segundos de contacto visual la chica desvió la vista hacia la solitaria avenida. Shaoran observó el perfil de la joven, largas y tupidas pestañas, respingada nariz que se encontraba roja y labios que tiritaban a causa del frio. Dejó su observación y miró el edificio en donde vivía.

La seguidilla de estornudos que comenzó a emitir Sakura lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

—Sakura, necesitas beber algo caliente, un café o una sopa, estás muriendo de frio y de seguro agarrarás una neumonía.

—No te preocupes, cuando llegue a Tomoeda me cambio…

—Tomoeda está a 4 horas de acá…

—Necesito llegar, Shaoran —suplicó.

—Comprendo, pero propongo que tomes una ducha caliente en mi departamento, yo mientras tanto te preparo una sopa y apenas la acabes te voy a dejar, sé que somos unos completos desconocidos, pero necesitas ayuda.

—¿No eres un psicópata o un asesino en serie?

—No.

—¿Ese fue un no a ambas opciones?

Sonrió.

—No soy un psicópata y no soy un asesino en serie, Sakura.

—Bueno, tendré que confiar en ti o será mi fin… —soltó un largo suspiro—. Vamos antes que me de hipotermia.

Subieron en el ascensor hasta el décimo piso, rápidamente ingresaron al departamento del chico quien con premura dejó a la joven en el baño y tras pasarle algo de ropa que de seguro le quedarían gigantes, partió a hacer una rápida sopa, juntó algunos vegetales y armó una sopa de verduras que esperaba que a Sakura le gustara.

—Huele muy rico.

Miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, ahí apoyada en el marco de la puerta se encontraba la joven con su pelo seco y usando ropa que le quedaba el triple de grande.

—Discúlpame, entré a tu cuarto sin tu autorización en búsqueda de un cinturón.

—No te preocupes, ¿te sientes mejor?

—El frio se fue.

—Siéntate, por favor, te serviré un plato de sopa.

Con lentitud la chica ingresó a la cocina y se sentó en la pequeña mesita que solo tenía dos sillas.

—Tu hogar es hermoso, Shaoran.

—Es pequeño.

—Pero hermoso y muy ordenado, mi apartamento en Australia es un desastre, no termino nunca de ordenarlo porque es un tanto grande.

—¿Llevas muchos años viviendo allá? —dejó con cuidado el plato frente a la chica y se sentó en la otra silla quedando frente a frente de la joven.

—Desde los 15 años… no soy buena en matemáticas, pero serían un total de 8 años.

"_23"_

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Naciste acá?

—No, nací en China, pero me vine a vivir acá hace 3 años.

—¿Por trabajo?

—Por amor.

La chica se sonrojó y comenzó a mirar cada rincón de la cocina.

—No, ya no estamos juntos, así que ella no está acá si es lo que andabas buscando.

—¿Tan evidente soy?

—Un tanto.

Sintió un leve calor en sus mejillas nuevamente, para disimularlo bajó su vista a la sopa, teniendo el cuidado de soplar para no quemarse llevó una cucharada a su boca.

Y fue lo mejor que pudo a ver hecho, ¿qué don tenía ese hombre que hacía que la sopa de verduras que no era de su gusto le quedaran tan deliciosas?

—Está… exquisita.

Emitió un "Gracias" y se quedó esperando en silencio hasta que Sakura acabara de comer.

—Definitivamente ha sido la mejor sopa de verduras que he probado —comentó la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con las mejillas algo coloradas, ya no estaba pálida como hace un rato—-. Yo y mi estómago lo agradecemos.

—No hay de qué, aunque creo que una sopa no es la mejor opción para una cena navideña, pero me esmeré, mi padre es chef así que siempre me ha dado tips para cocinar.

—Muy buenos tips, estaba muy rica.

Tras limpiar todo, salieron del apartamento. Eran pasadas las 1 y media de la madrugada y pese a que estaba agotado cumpliría con llevar a la chica a su hogar.

—Adoro diciembre en Tomoeda, las casas decoradas, las luces, sumándole el invierno que le da el toque especial… invierno que olvidé al hacer mi maleta y al vestirme esta mañana —sonrió—. Si me preguntan qué es lo que más extraño de mi país, es a este diciembre navideño, frio e invernal.

—Es un paisaje lindo de admirar, sobre todo cuando nieva, hace la navidad mucho más especial.

—¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no paso una navidad con toda mi familia y llego tarde —comentó Sakura con cierto deje de tristeza.

—Pero llegarás…

Pasadas las 5 de la mañana ingresaron al pequeño pueblo de Tomoeda, la lluvia finalmente se había ido. Sakura despertó un tanto desorientada, con cierta preocupación observó a su acompañante hasta que se acordó de todo lo acontecido durante las últimas horas.

—Agradezco que hayas despertado, no me atrevía a hacerlo, te veías muy tranquila durmiendo.

—No sé en qué momento me dormí… —observó las calles de su infancia y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro adormilado de la chica—. Tomoeda.

—Así es, ¿en qué parte vives específicamente?

—Estamos cerca… sigue, en dos calles más debes doblar a la izquierda…

—¿En la que viene… ahora?

—Exacto… muy bien a la izquierda y ahora… continúa… a la derecha… ¿vez ese parque que hay allá? Era mi favorito y después de todos estos años sigue igual.

—Ese sí que es un pingüino grande.

—Jajaja, claro que lo es, por eso el parque tiene su nombre… —llevó su mirada al frente—¡Dobla acá!

Frenó rápidamente provocando que ambos se fueran hacía delante de manera brusca.

—¿Derecha o izquierda? —preguntó.

—Izquierda, continua, te aviso cuando debas parar.

Observó las casas y sus ojos desesperadamente buscaban su hogar, con una emoción en aumento reconoció su hogar al cual no regresa hacía 8 años.

—Aquí es…

Las luces estaban encendidas cosa que la extrañó, ella no había anunciado su visita puesto que quería sorprender a sus padres, aunque claramente le hubiese gustado llegar un par de horas antes para disfrutar de la cena navideña junto a su adorada familia, como maldecía su mala suerte.

Bajó del auto escondiendo su rostro entre la bufanda que le había prestado Shaoran.

—Se ve acogedor.

Volteó, Shaoran tiritaba de frío y eso que llevaba dos bufandas encima, doble guantes y un gorro de lana, agregándole a eso las capas de ropas que vestía.

Se veía divertido y hasta le causaba cierta ternura al ver al hombre de rostro serio, pero con unos ojos ámbares demasiado expresivos.

—Espero haber sido de ayuda.

—Fuiste más que eso, eres un ángel que me ayudó, gracias, Shaoran Li.

—No hay de qué, Sakura Kinomoto.

Cuando vio al chico subirse al auto sintió una especie de punzada, eso era raro.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto interrumpiendo a Shaoran quien ya estaba a punto de hacer andar el auto.

—Te invito a un café.

Se sorprendió escucharse a ella decir esas 5 palabras.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí, ahora.

—Yo…

—Si no quieres no importa, pero…

—Sí, quiero…

Ya era navidad, si se iba a su apartamento estaría solo, al menos si aceptaba el café que le ofrecía la chica disfrutaría otro rato de su agradable compañía.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, creo que me vendría bien para calentar el cuerpo.

—Y para pasar la navidad —agregó Sakura, sabía que el hombre no pasaría la navidad con alguien, ¿cómo lo supo? Ella era un tanto despistada, pero recordaba la expresión de él cuando mencionó que esperó a alguien y esta persona no llegó, además en su hogar ni siquiera había un arbolito de navidad, al parecer Shaoran Li era un hombre solitario, pero de buen corazón—. Además, quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, no cualquiera hace esto por una desconocida y menos en navidad.

—Estoy seguro que si la situación hubiese sido al revés, tú hubieses hecho lo mismo.

—Así es, anda, vamos, ¿te gustan las galletas de chocolate?

—Son mi debilidad.

—Es bueno saber eso.

Sakura no tuvo que sacar su antiguo llavero para abrir el portón de su hogar, tanto su madre como su padre salieron al escuchar que habían dos personas hablando frente a su casa.

—¡Oh por Dios!

—¿Hija?

Shaoran se alejó un poco de la escena, se alegró de haber hecho una buena acción por la bella joven que abrazaba a sus padres emocionada y que a los segundos comenzó a exclamar que necesitaba aire.

Si Sakura no hubiese aparecido estaría solo en su apartamento de seguro tirado en su cama sumido en la tristeza al recordar una y otra vez que su hijo estaba pasando su primera navidad sin él.

Si Sakura le había dicho ángel estaba errada, ella era el ángel que había aparecido de la nada haciéndole pasar una noche de navidad que no olvidaría.

—¡Oh por Dios, Sakura! ¿Él? —Shaoran alzó su rostro—. ¡Al fin nos trajiste a tu novio!

Ni él ni Sakura pudieron decir alguna palabra, menos Shaoran que se encontraba siendo abrazado efusivamente por la madre de la joven.

* * *

**Notas de Caris:**

¡Feliz Navidad! Fue ayer, pero los saludos y los buenos deseos se los doy igual

Debería haber actualizado otra de mis historias que lleva como 4 meses sin alguna actualización, ¿excusas? Sí, las hay, se resumen en que estaba tan ocupada que tiempo no tuve para escribir un capítulo decente, pero se viene la actualización pronto.

Respecto a esta historia, consta de 3 partes y el contexto son las fiestas de fin de año, espero que les guste y ya saben, un comentario se agradece mucho.

Saludines y gracias por leer.


	2. Parte II

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

Summary: "Iba a ser una solitaria navidad" comenzó a decirse mientras veía como la lluvia caía en el asfalto, lo sería, eso estaba más que claro, sin embargo, la presencia de una menuda joven quizás cambiaría las cosas.

* * *

**Ángel de diciembre**

* * *

**PARTE II**

Amanecía en Tomoeda.

Los pocos rayos de sol que lograban hacerse notar en el cielo nublado comenzaron a aclarar la habitación en la que se encontraba. Hacía solo unos momentos Sakura se había marchado del cuarto llevándose los tazones con motivos navideños en los cuales bebieron café con leche.

Platicaron por cerca de una hora, la joven entre medio de disculpas por el malentendido con su madre le obligó a que aceptase a quedarse en el almuerzo que tendría con su familia, se negó en un principio ya que quería ir a ver a su hijo, no le dijo a Sakura el por qué de su negación inicial, sin embargo, optó por quedarse e irse tras el almuerzo dada las suplicas de la joven.

Una casi imperceptible sonrisa curvó sus labios.

¡Vaya que había sido divertido el malentendido! Con solo recordar la cara de la joven castaña le venían ganas de reírse.

—_¡Oh por Dios, Sakura! ¿Él? —Shaoran alzó su rostro—. ¡Al fin nos trajiste a tu novio!_

—_Un gusto, joven, Sakura nos había hablado de usted hace unos meses atrás —un hombre de unos 50 años le dio la mano a Shaoran quien no emitió palabra alguna._

_La aludida tenía un rojo en sus mejillas que sumado a su nariz colorada la hacían ver adorable, así lo pensó Shaoran._

—_Nadeshiko, Shaoran debe estar falto de aire._

—_Sakura, tienes un muy buen gusto, es un chico guapo._

_Ambos progenitores miraban a su hija con una sonrisa de oreja mientras ella negaba con la cabeza._

—_Mamá, papá, lamento informarles que esto es un malentendido… Shaoran no es mi novio._

—_¿No lo es? —la mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes miraba confusa a su hija._

—_No, bueno él… Shaoran es un… amigo y respecto a mi novio… terminamos hace dos meses._

—_¡Terminaron! —exclamaron los padres de Sakura al unísono._

—_Sí, y sé lo que me dirán, pero mejor háganlo dentro de casa, no quiero que los vecinos se enteren de mi fallido noviazgo. _

Bostezó, eran las 6 y media de la mañana y pese a lo cansado que estaba no podía dormir. Se puso de pie abrigándose con la bata que le prestaron, se acomodó las pantuflas en sus pies y salió del cuarto que pertenecía al hermano de la joven que llegaría a la hora del almuerzo.

Pasó junto a otro cuarto y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

"_Espacio de Sakura"_

La puerta estaba llena de _stickers_ que le causaron bastante gracia, y sobretodo el dibujo de un monstruo con cara de niña que estaba en un rincón de la pared, le recordaron los dibujos de su hijo de 3 años.

¡Cómo lo extrañaba!

Kenji siempre lo recibía con un dibujo cuando llegaba del trabajo, desde el divorcio y los horarios que se establecieron ya no era igual, sin embargo, intentaba conformarse con tenerlo un par de días en la semana alegrando su pequeño hogar.

Bajó al primer piso dejando a un lado sus cavilaciones, se entretuvo mirando las fotos de la familia de la joven castaña. Había muchas y en todas unas sonrisa sincera aparecía en el rostro de los 4 integrantes.

Un ruido proveniente de la cocina le advirtió que quizás no era el único despierto.

Caminó con lentitud y asomó su cabeza por la puerta, ahí estaba Sakura con un delantal de cocina y revolviendo una mezcla en un bol.

—Deberías irte a dormir, Sakura.

—¡Dios! —a duras penas alcanzó a afirmar el bol antes que este diera vuelta—. Me acabas de dar el peor susto de mi vida…

—Perdón.

La chica revoloteó las manos tras soltar un largo suspiro.

—Descuida, y ¿qué haces acá? Pensé que ya dormías.

—Pensé que tú igual lo hacías.

—No podía, te quería hacer unas galletas en agradecimiento para el desayuno.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Debo, por eso te pregunté si te gustaban las galletas de chocolate.

Sonrió y más aún al ver el rostro de la chica con harina.

—Definitivamente ahora estás más pálida —comentó tomando asiento en un piso que había en la cocina.

—¿En serio? Pero ahora no tengo frío… —la chica llevó sus manos a su rostro—. Harina.

—Te queda bien.

La joven pasó un mantel por su cara para limpiarse.

—Gracias, quizás imponga una nueva moda.

Sakura continuó en su labor mientras él se dedicaba a observarla, la escena se le hizo familiar, su padre siempre le ayudaba a hacer galletas de chocolate para luego guardarlas en bolsitas y regalárselas a sus hermanas mayores.

—Haré muchas —comentó al rato Sakura quien ahora revolvía una mezcla de chocolate a baño maría—: quiero regalarles algunas a mis amigas de la infancia, también a mi hermano que llegará en unas horas más, y el resto para disfrutarlas.

—Cuando era un niño hacía lo mismo, se las regalaba a mis hermanas.

—Qué tierno, yo adoro hacer galletas de chocolate, dicen por ahí que me quedan buenas, después te preguntaré si te gustaron. Es todo un desafío para mí, eres hijo de un chef.

—Es una gran desafío, mi paladar es bien fino, Sakura —bromeó.

—Ya lo creo.

El olor a galletas que provenía del horno le hizo dejar de observar los ojos alegres de la joven.

—Tengo que sacarlas, mmm ¿Shaoran? —el aludido volvió a observar a la chica—. ¿Podrías revolver esto por un momento?

—Por supuesto.

Mientras revolvía el chocolate la chica sacó una bandeja del horno y el olor se hizo más intenso, se le hacía agua la boca.

—Te daría una, pero te quemarás, cuando se enfríen y tras la decoración que les haré te daré a probar.

Sin poder controlarlo hizo un puchero que sacó carcajadas en la chica.

—No lo puedo creer, que yo sepa no eres un niño, Shaoran.

—Sí, eso es cierto, pero sabes poco de mí, quizás sí sea un niño en un cuerpo de adulto.

La chica dejó la bandeja en la mesa y llevó sus brazos al pecho.

—A ver, juguemos a algo.

Shaoran alzó una ceja.

—Vamos, quiero conocer al ángel que me ayudó, hace un rato platicamos cosas más bien triviales… —Sakura achinó los ojos—. ¡Ya sé! 10 preguntas.

—¿10 preguntas?

—Sí, para conocernos, parte tú.

—¿Y si hay alguna que no quiera contestar?

—Una galleta menos a tu bolsita.

Frunció su ceño.

—Eso es injusto, ¿y en caso que tú no quieras responder alguna?

—Las contestaré todas.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, lo prometo —afirmó la chica muy sonriente.

—Muy bien.

Sacó la olla con chocolate derretido, y se la entregó a Sakura.

—Está bueno, agrégalo a la otra mezcla.

—Gracias —tras hacer eso la chica lo observó con una ceja alzada—. Espero su pregunta, Li.

¿Qué preguntar?

¿Sobre su ex novio? ¿Australia? ¿Qué hacía allá?

¿Qué preguntar primero?

—Ya, tengo una, como te estás demorando bastante comenzaré yo, ¿en qué trabajas?

Mientras volvía a tomar asiento, respondió:

—En una editorial.

La chica lo observó con cierto asombro.

—¿En serio? Tenías cara de ser ingeniero o gerente.

—Soy el editor principal así que los libros son mi vida… —Sakura asintió lentamente—. Tengo una pregunta para ti… ¿por qué vives en Australia?

La joven se dirigió a la despensa y mientras buscaba unas mostacillas para decorar las galletas comenzó a responderle a Shaoran.

—Intercambio a los 15 años gracias a una beca… era por un solo año, pero me gustó estar allá y dada mis calificaciones fui becada por otro año completo, y luego por el subsiguiente hasta que terminé el instituto. Vivía con mi madrina y mi prima… me gusta Australia, es… alegre, y el lugar donde viví durante mis años en el instituto era muy acogedor, un pueblito pequeño en medio de la naturaleza… Terminé por quedarme a vivir allá y mis padres me iban a ver al igual que mi hermano mayor. Hablaba y hablo con ellos todos los días así que no ha sido tan difícil acostumbrarme… no te niego que al principio estuve a punto de regresar a Japón, pero no podía desaprovechar la beca, al fin y al cabo, fue algo que quise y fruto de mis esfuerzos… bueno, he respondido por lo tanto es mi turno de preguntar… no se me ocurre nada… —recordó algo que Shaoran le había comentado aunque no estaba segura si preguntar por eso, quizás era un tema privado para él joven de cabellos castaños y desordenados, cabellos que él mismo se encontraba desordenándolos aún más—. ¿A quién esperabas en la esquina de la avenida?

Mordió su labio inferior, quizás no debería haber preguntado eso por el semblante que tenía Shaoran.

—A mi hijo.

Quedó sin palabras, primero porque no imaginó esa respuesta y segundo, porque no estaba pasando la navidad con él, eso debía ser muy triste.

—Descuida, el año nuevo lo pasaré con él aunque no voy a negar que me siento una mierda de padre no estando junto a él.

—Shhh, no digas eso…

—Es un acuerdo, igual que de viernes a domingo él va a casa, y que el domingo llega su madre a buscarlo.

—¿Es la primera navidad que pasas sin él? —preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Asintió lentamente.

—Habíamos acordado que pasaría por mi apartamento con él pasadas las 10 y yo le daría un obsequio… Bajé a la avenida a esperarla cuando dieron las once y no aparecían. Me quedé ahí hasta que apareciste.

Sin poder controlar su impulso la chica lo abrazó dejando al joven perplejo.

—Eres un buen hombre, Shaoran, y de seguro un excelente padre, no sé por qué lo de ustedes terminó así y no me interesa saberlo tampoco, pero tienes mi apoyo y mi agradecimiento eterno, me ayudaste, me trajiste a pasar la navidad con mis padres cuando deberías estar con tu pequeño.

Aceptó el abrazo apretando suavemente a la chica en sus brazos, ella lo observaba con sus inmensos ojos verdes que de alguna extraña manera lo tranquilizaban, se mantuvieron así por segundos que pasaron a minutos. El solo canto de los pájaros se oía por sobre el silencio que inundaba en la cocina.

—Tu turno, Shaoran —habló Sakura al rato.

—¿Por qué se acabo tu noviazgo?

—Golpe bajo —comenzó a reír y la chica lentamente se alejó de él provocando que el calor que ella le transmitió comenzara a desvanecerse.

—¿Tan mal es la cosa? —cuestionó al no ver respuesta en Sakura.

—No, lo que sucede es que no he sido muy afortunada en el amor, Cupido ha sido muy poco asertivo —suspiró—. Con Kenta no resultó, y eso es todo, mi madre estaba un poco ilusionada más aún cuando le dije que Kenta era japonés ya que según ella de seguro era un excelente joven y que se había educado con nuestra cultura, los anteriores han sido australianos y no han sido tan buenas las experiencias, pero bueno, soy joven así que seguiré disfrutando de la vida, no me echaré a morir porque aún no encuentro a mi "persona especial".

—Eres joven y debes disfrutar.

—Tú igual lo eres, Shaoran.

—No tanto.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—27.

—Solo 4 años más que yo, eres joven aún, y debes disfrutar de la vida junto a tu pequeño, y como es Navidad también le haré una bolsita con galletas, de seguro heredó el gusto de su padre, ¿o me equivoco?

—Sí, le encantan.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Tres.

—Es un pequeñín, debes darle sus galletas y no comértelas —Sakura le pasó un plato con algunas galletas.

Por fin podría probarlas, sin dudar ni un segundo, se llevó una a la boca.

Expectante esperaba la opinión del joven, se había esmerado más que nunca, jugando con sus dedos observó como Shaoran cerraba sus ojos y luego sonreía.

—Una delicia, están muy buenas, Sakura.

—¿En serio? —asintió con la cabeza—. No sabes cómo me alegra que te gusten.

Con una amplia sonrisa continúo con su labor, revolviendo la mezcla y finalmente acomodándola en una bandeja, armó tres y las puso en el horno.

—Creo que el juego de las 10 preguntas no resultó —comentó sentándose cerca de Shaoran.

—Yo pienso que sí, sé más cosas de ti y tú de mí, ese era el fin, ¿no?

—Eso es cierto… —el castaño soltó un bostezo—. Shaoran, creo que deberías ir a dormir algo, debes estar cansado.

—Tú igual deberías, Sakura.

Sacó la última galleta del plato y se la devoró, era un glotón, en tiempo récord las galletas que habían en el plato habían desaparecido.

—Esperaré a que estén listas y me iré a dormir —comentó Sakura.

—Entonces… te haré compañía.

A eso de las 8 y media de la mañana cada uno se fue a dormir, Shaoran se durmió de inmediato mientras Sakura daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño.

De una forma inexplicable Shaoran generaba en ella sentimientos confusos y rápidos, tan solo hacía un par de horas cruzaron la primera palabra y extrañamente sentía como si se conocieran de años.

—Raro, muy raro —hizo un puchero—. Pobrecito, iba a pasar la navidad solo y sin su hijo.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

Shaoran despertó a eso de la una de la tarde, con vergüenza salió del cuarto y se encontró con la señora Kinomoto quien estaba barriendo el living del hogar.

—Despertó.

—Me siento algo avergonzado, más encima despierto a esta hora…

—Oh, no, no se preocupe, gracias a usted nuestra pequeña llegó sana y salva. En el baño que está junto al cuarto en el cual durmió dejé ropa para que se cambie. De seguro la ropa de Fujitaka le quedará más que bien.

—Muchas gracias… —buscó por los alrededores a ver si aparecía la joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes—. ¿Sakura sigue durmiendo?

—No, salió a ver a sus amigas, llegará en una media hora más, yo creo que demorará más, es que no las ve hace mucho, y las chicas deben haberse vuelto locas de la emoción al verla de regreso en Tomoeda.

—Son varios años que no regresaba.

—Demasiados, ni se imagina lo difícil que fue al principio, pero nos hemos acostumbrado a no tener a mi pequeña acá… ella es un ángel, alegre y llena de vida que se merece lo mejor…

—De eso no hay dudas, señora Kinomoto.

Tras ver la hora y recriminarse otra vez lo tarde que había despertado en un hogar ajeno, le informó a la madre de Sakura que iría a ducharse.

—Almorzaremos pasadas las dos —le informó Nadeshiko Kinomoto antes que partiera rumbo al baño.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

—Una gran anécdota navideña, yo creo que es tu regalo para esta navidad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El chico… se encontraron, es como tu salvador o algo así, se están llevando bien, es perfecto para ti.

Bebió un poco de su jugo tratando de digerir lo que sus amigas le comentaban.

—Chicas, debo volver a Australia después del año nuevo así que…

—Llévatelo, o invítalo a pasar uno días en tu hogar…

—Chiharu, él tiene un hijo, no puedo arrebatarle a un pequeño su padre, además, están armando toda una historia casi de película con esto.

—El destino, Sakura.

Observó a sus amigas y negó con la cabeza.

Ella debía seguir con su vida en Australia y Shaoran tenía una vida en Japón.

Se recriminó lo boba que era, ¿por qué pensaba eso? Como si entre ellos…

Suspiró.

—Tengo que volver a casa, Touya ya debe haber llegado y el almuerzo debe estar listo, nos vemos más tarde.

Abrazó a sus 4 amigas de la vida y abandonó la cafetería en la que se encontraban.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Miraba la televisión con bastante aburrimiento. Había ofrecido su ayuda para el almuerzo, pero tanto el señor como la señora Kinomoto se opusieron ya que él era un invitado así que no debía hacer nada.

Apagó la televisión y cogió el periódico, en ese preciso momento la puerta de la entrada se abrió con rapidez, levantó su cabeza con cierta emoción esperando ver entrar a Sakura sintió cierta decepción al ver a un chico alto y moreno ingresando al hogar.

—¡Llegué, Familia!

Sintió como la mirada oscura del hombre le traspasó y notó cómo este fruncía el ceño.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el chico casi escupiendo cada palabra.

—Shaoran Li.

—Ajá, eres el mocoso que está con mi hermana.

—Yo…

La puerta nuevamente se abrió.

—¡Ya llegué!

Sakura ingresó a su hogar con una sonrisa que se esfumó apenas vio la escena que se estaba dando en el living de su hogar.

—¿Mamá, pa…? ¡Touya! ¿Por qué tienes tomado del cuello a Shaoran?

—¿Este es tu noviecito? —preguntó su hermano a modo de respuesta.

—Ya no tengo novio y por favor suéltalo —negó con la cabeza—. Tú no cambiarás nunca, hermano.

El almuerzo llegó rápido, Shaoran no habló mucho, prefirió observar a la familia con quien estaba compartiendo, había algo que se veía a kilómetros de distancias y era el amor que reinaba entre ellos, sobre todo lo especial que era ese almuerzo en donde tenían a la menor de la familia junto con ellos. A ratos Sakura lo miraba y le sonreía, o le preguntaba si todo estaba bien, y él respondía con un simple "Sí", y claro que lo estaba.

Sonrió al ver como la castaña soltaba una carcajada tras un comentario de su hermano, de seguro su pequeño le agradaría Sakura, ¿y a quien no? La chica desprendía alegría por cada uno de sus poros y una inocencia que él jamás había visto en una persona ya adulta.

Cuando dieron las 3 se dijo que era hora de partir, buscó la mirada verde de la joven quien se encontraba muy animada conversando con su madre y su hermano, no quería interrumpirlos, pero no tuvo más opciones.

—Sakura…

—¿Te vas? —interrumpió la joven, sabía que Shaoran debía marcharse, hecho que le causaba cierta tristeza.

Asintió lentamente.

—Es una lástima, su compañía es muy grata, Shaoran —comentó Fujitaka Kinomoto.

—La de ustedes igual, en realidad todo lo sucedido hace algunas horas no lo olvidaré, ha sido todo un honor conocerlos, son una hermosa familia.

Sakura se acercó al castaño.

—Te iré a dejar afuera.

Tras la despedida salieron del hogar en silencio.

Mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto, Sakura se acercó con lentitud al joven y cuando vio que este abría la puerta del automóvil agarró suavemente uno de sus brazos.

—Shaoran… sé feliz…

Poniéndose en puntillas logró llegar a la altura de rostro del chico, y con un rápido movimiento dejó un beso en una de sus mejillas.

—Prométemelo —suplicó.

—Te lo prometo, Sakura —habló tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Me alegra escuchar eso… ahora puedes seguir con lo que estabas.

Dejó Tomoeda con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, pero con algo seguro: jamás olvidaría al ángel que alegró su solitaria navidad.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Notas de Caris:**

Parte II y no es el final, claro que no, queda una tercera parte y final, que trataré de subirla lo más pronto posible, porque sé que después no tendré tiempo por el tema de año y esas cosas.

Mil gracias por sus palabras: Sara Wells, danygagalover y Stellar BS, se agradecen en demasía :)

Saludos, y gracias por leer, ya saben cómo hacerme saber si les agrada o no esta corta historia.

Nos leemos.~

Pd: Disculpen las faltas de ortografías, es bastante tarde y ya ni sé que estoy escribiendo (xD)


	3. Parte III

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, pero los otros personajillos que aparecen son creados por mí al igual que la historia.**

Summary: "Iba a ser una solitaria navidad" comenzó a decirse mientras veía como la lluvia caía en el asfalto, lo sería, eso estaba más que claro, sin embargo, la presencia de una menuda joven quizás cambiaría las cosas.

* * *

**Ángel de diciembre**

* * *

**PARTE III**

Era el último día del año y lo pasaría junto a su pequeño. Kenji se encontraba entretenido haciendo dibujos mientras él releía el borrador de uno de los libros que dentro de algunos meses más saldría a las ventas… su primer libro, lleno de drama y misterio, novela negra en simples palabras. Debía entregar su borrador al otro editor de la editorial para que empezara a revisarlo y hacer acotaciones como las que él hacía a otros escritores.

Dejando su laptop a un lado observó a Kenji que en ese preciso momento lo estaba mirando con sus ojos ámbares muy parecidos al color de sus propios ojos.

—Papá… —el pequeño tomó su dibujo y se acercó al castaño—. Para ti.

—Muchas gracias, Kenji —observó el dibujo de su hijo que se resumía en muchas líneas coloridas que de seguro para Kenji representaban algo maravilloso y para él igual, ya que la imaginación podía ser plasmada en una simple línea, y ver la alegría con que su hijo dibujaba para él era todo—. Está muy lindo, hijo.

El pequeño le sonrió y tras darle un abrazo volvió a su mesita en donde se entretenía dibujando, era lo que más le gustaba a hacer, agregándole a eso jugar con los autos y a las escondidas junto a su padre.

Al rato el teléfono del hogar comenzó a sonar.

—¡Yo!

El pequeño de cabellera castaña corrió a contestar el teléfono.

—¿Sí? ¡Mami!... Bien… sí… dibujos… muchos dibujos… sí —el pequeño tiró un beso al teléfono y se lo entregó a Shaoran quien estaba a su lado.

—Gracias —acercó el auricular—. Hola, Ayane, ¿cómo estás?

—_Bien y ¿tú?_

—Descansando y disfrutando de Kenji, es increíble ver cómo aprenden todo tan rápido.

—_Es un niño muy inteligente, igual que su padre… solo llamaba para saber cómo estaba… lo extraño._

—No eres la única que lo extraña.

—_Lo sé… Iré a buscarlo el miércoles después del trabajo, así pasas otro día con él, siendo que te lo debo por navidad._

—Gracias, Ayane, aunque no es necesario, era lo acordado.

—_Sí, pero no llegué con él ese día en la noche… así que para redimirme lo estoy haciendo, y__ no te preocupes, el viernes como ya es costumbre lo vas a buscar al jardín y el domingo paso a buscarlo a eso de las 7 de la tarde._

—Está bien, Ayane, gracias nuevamente.

—_No hay de qué, pese a todo lo sucedido tenemos a Kenji y él merece tener una vida feliz junto a una familia por más que estemos separados._

—Concuerdo totalmente.

—_Tengo que colgar, lo llamaré para darle las buenas noches…_

—Claro, feliz año nuevo, Ayane.

—_Feliz año nuevo para ti también, Shaoran._

Colgó el teléfono dando un largo suspiro.

Amó a Ayane, demasiado, por ella se vino a vivir a Japón, por ella dejó todo para empezar una nueva vida junto a la mujer que amaba. Se casaron al año de estar de novios, a los meses quedó embarazada de Kenji y creyó que más felicidad en su vida no podía haber. Cuando Kenji estaba por cumplir los 2 años encontró a Ayane llorando mientras escribía una carta para él, carta en la cual le decía que el amor que alguna sintió por él ya no estaba y que se había dado cuenta de eso hacía un par de meses y no quería seguir engañándolo y brindándole un amor que nunca podría comparársele con el que él le daba.

Ese mismo día salió a dar un paseo junto a Kenji, y caminando por los parques de la ciudad se dijo que no había retorno, y por más que quisiera no podía obligar a nadie a amarlo.

—Papi… _quero_ galletas.

La vocecita suplicante de su hijo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Creo que tengo unas en la despensa.

—¿De chocolate?

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios, Kenji se había devorado las galletas de chocolate que había hecho Sakura, tanto así que desde ese día le pedía una y otra vez galletas, pero no de cualquiera, sino de las galletas que la hermosa castaña había preparado.

Suspiró.

Era extraño, pero cuando abandonó Tomoeda y regresó a Tokio se sintió vacío, sentía que algo se le había quedado, y encontró su respuesta dos días después.

Estaba claro que la joven de mirada jade había generado en él sentimientos que creía olvidados. Las desilusiones amorosas hacen que lentamente se genere una coraza hacia el amor, así lo creía y temía volver a entregarlo todo y no ser correspondido.

¿Pero por qué sentía que con Sakura podía volver a hacerlo sin miedo a salir lastimado?

La manita de su hijo llevándolo hacia la cocina en búsqueda de galletas le hizo volver a la realidad.

—No tengo de esas galletas que te llevé el otro día —el pequeño hizo un puchero. Revisó la despensa y lamentablemente las galletas saladas que tenía se habían acabado, lo bueno es que sí había algo que de seguro a su hijo le gustaría—, pero tengo chocolate.

Y como lo supuso Kenji aceptó feliz de la vida el trozo que le estaba dando y él aprovechó de sacar un buen pedazo de chocolate también: el chocolate era su debilidad.

—Mmm, ¿qué quieres hacer, Kenji? Podríamos ver películas, esa que te gusta tanto… mounsters…

—Monster inc!

Su pequeño tenía 3 años y pronunciaba mejor el inglés que él.

—Esa misma.

Y mientras intentaba concentrarse en la película decidió finalmente hacer algo que llevaba rondándole toda la semana y sabía perfectamente que si no lo hacía se arrepentiría toda la vida.

—Kenji, ¿qué te parece ir a ver fuegos artificiales hoy en la noche?

El pequeño dejó de mirar la televisión y con mucha emoción asintió vehemente. Shaoran le desordenó el cabello y siguieron viendo la película, al rato Kenji le preguntó qué eran los "juegos atificiales".

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Los días pasaron rápido para Sakura, entre medio de reuniones con sus mejores amigas, visitando a viejos conocidos y disfrutando de su familia no sé dio cuenta lo rápido que llegó el 31 de diciembre.

Dejando a un lado el vestido rojo que su mejor amiga Tomoyo le había regalado, intentaba escoger qué vestido usaría para la cena, estaba entre uno negro, uno azul marino y el rojo que se acababa de probar.

—Creo que debes usar el azul marino, marca tus curvas.

Asintió a las palabras de su amiga mientras miraba el vestido ajustado, solo estaba poniendo de su parte en escoger algo lindo ya que la cena que tendrían lo ameritaba o si no estaría vistiendo unos simples jeans y un sweater, y claro unas zapatillas en vez de tacos.

—Creo que me lo probaré con esos zapatos que trajiste —le habló a Tomoyo quien tenía una lucha por lograr alizar su ondulado cabello.

—Está bien, te verás… ¡divina! Todo te queda bien, y mira tu cabello, esas ondas salvajes te dan un toque sexy.

—¿Sí? —Tomoyo asintió—. Entonces, ¿por qué no te dejas tus hermosas ondas? Llevas más de una hora aplastando y quemando tu hermoso cabello con esa plancha.

—¡Un look diferente! Me propuse eso para esta noche y ahora ve a cambiarte, la cena empieza a las 10.

—Está bien —gruñó—, pero insisto en lo de tu cabello.

—¡Shhh! Lograré dejarlo hermosamente liso.

—Y quemado —agregó con humor logrando que la expresión pacífica de su amiga cambiara a un ceño muy fruncido.

—¡Sakura! —exclamó Tomoyo fastidiada.

Soltó una carcajada y entró al baño a cambiarse. Se sorprendió al ver su reflejo en el espejo del baño, el maquillaje era sutil, pero la hacía ver mucho más mujer al igual que su cabello en ondas muy bien definidas, y el vestido, pese a que nunca usaba ropa tan ajustada le agradaba como le quedaba.

Suspiró y tras ello sonrió al espejo y salió del baño.

Tomoyo ya se encontraba lista cosa que la sorprendió en demasía, ¿cómo podía haber acabado tan rápido?

—¡Vaya! Te queda bien el pelo liso, pero insisto, me gusta más la forma natural que tiene —comentó nuevamente la castaña.

—Esto es solo por hoy, nunca más vuelvo a hacerlo, terminé hartándome.

Bajaron al primer piso del hogar en donde se encontraba toda la familia y amigos reunidos, como Sakura había llegado por un par de días a Tomoeda se decidió celebrar el año nuevo en su hogar y con todos sus cercanos allí reunidos.

Tomó una copa de champagne que le trajo otra de sus amigas, Chiharu.

—Te ves hermosa, amiga —le comentó la chica.

—Muchas gracias, tú igual.

—¿Sabes? Creo que deberías haberlo invitado.

—¿A quién?

Chiharu rodó sus ojos.

—Al ángel salvador.

Su rostro se enrojeció un poco.

—Él debe estar con su hijo —habló tratando de acabar con el tema.

—Invita a los dos, de seguro es una ternura, se llevaría bien con los hijos de una de tus primas y con mi pequeña niña.

—Chiharu… —suspiró—. Mejor vamos con los demás.

La joven negó la cabeza, toda la semana llevaban diciéndole a la testaruda de su amiga que fuera a visitarlo ya que todas la notaban distinta y que claramente ese joven algo había generado algo en ella, pero Sakura se negaba una y otra vez con la excusa que no quería otra amistad a quien extrañar en demasía, con las que tenía era suficiente.

Negó nuevamente y siguió a la castaña.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

Kenji se encontraba acomodado en su silla jugando con uno de sus autos, a ratos observaba hacia fuera, solo veía nieve y oscuridad. También observaba a su padre quien iba tarareando una que otra canción y que cada cierto tiempo le hablaba diciéndole que pronto llegarían, él quería ver esos fuegos artificiales, pero ya se estaba aburriendo de esperar.

—Papi… ¿Mami viene?

—No, Kenji.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Kenji con cierta desilusión.

—Porque Mamá está con unos amigos así que hoy estarás conmigo.

—¿Mami no me quiere? —preguntó el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

—Mami te ama, hijo, es solo que ella tenía cosas qué hacer y yo estoy contigo, ambos te amamos, Kenji, nunca olvides eso.

El pequeño sonrió y comenzó nuevamente a jugar con sus autitos de carreras.

La noche milagrosamente no estaba tan fría como las anteriores, había gente por doquier dirigiéndose hacia el Templo Tsukimine de Tomoeda, el cual era famoso por sus fuegos artificiales en año nuevo.

A las doce comenzarían y él quería compartir ese momento junto a su hijo y…

—Papi… ¿llegamos? —preguntó el pequeño ahogando un bostezo.

—Estamos cerca, pero aún falta, si quieres puedes dormir un rato.

—¿Y los juegos acti… atifi…?

—¿Fuegos artificiales?

—¡Sí!

Sonrió.

—Cuando lleguemos al lugar al cual te llevo los verás, te despertaré.

—Ya.

A los minutos su hijo se quedó dormido, pese a que lo había hecho dormir un par de horas para que pudiera estar despierto a las 12, su pequeño hijo no resistía estar hasta tan tarde en pie, con cuidado lo abrigó con una mantita en color verde que le había comprado hacía algún tiempo y puso una de sus canciones favoritas para amenizar el viaje a un volumen bajo para no despertar a Kenji.

—…_Thought I'd been in __love __before, but in my heart I wanted more, seems like all I really was doing… was waiting for you…_

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

—¡Monstruo! ¿Podrías apurarte? —el llamado de su hermano retumbó en toda la casa.

—¡Ya voy! —gruñó.

Con premura salió de su cuarto y mientras bajaba las escaleras logró cerrar su abrigo negro.

Estaban todos afuera esperándola, faltaban 10 minutos para la media noche y por culpa de ella tendrían que casi correr todos para alcanzar a llegar al Templo a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Pidió disculpas y se unió al grupo de sus amigas, parecían una caravana de más o menos 30 personas caminando hacia el Templo entre medio de risas.

—Pensé que haría demasiado frío, sin embargo, está agradable la temperatura.

—Yo creo que dices eso por las 2 copas de champagne que bebiste, Sakura —comentó Tomoyo.

—Error, fueron 3 —corrigió Touya.

—¡Hey! Para su información, me encuentro excelente, ni siquiera me siento mareada.

—Eso quiere decir que resistirás al brindis de las 12 —aseguró Tomoyo mirando sonriente a su amiga.

—Por supuesto, aunque no puedo creer que hayan traído una botella de champagne.

Negó con la cabeza y apuró el paso, sus amigas estaban locas, si aparecía un guardia o algún policía podrían llevarlos por estar bebiendo al aire libre y en el Templo más encima.

Olvidando ese asunto, sacó su gorro de lana de un bolsillo de su abrigo el cual acomodó en su cabeza teniendo el cuidado de no desordenar su peinado, gracias a él se había demorado en salir, menos mal que tras una rápida búsqueda dio con su sombrero favorito en colores rosas y morados con un pompón o sino la abrían maldecido por su tardanza.

—Creo que hay que correr, quedan dos minutos —informó Chiharu quien llevaba en brazos a su pequeña de 2 años.

Touya se adelantó y fue seguido por los demás, según él había una ubicación privilegiada y que muy pocos conocían.

Sakura sonrió al recordar cuando hallaron dicho lugar hacía varios años atrás, cuando ella tenía tan solo 7 años.

Cuando iba a pasar por entremedio de los arbustos que obstaculizaban un tanto el camino su celular cayó y su gorro se enganchó entre las ramas de un árbol.

—¡Dios!

Mientras intentaba sacar el gorro con cuidado para no correr los puntos del tejido las primeras luces de los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo estrellado.

—Otra vez llegaré tarde —murmuro con su ceño fruncido, sin lugar a dudas, maldecía a su mala suerte.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

—No veo, papi.

—Es porque aún no son las doce.

Llamó la atención del pequeño un grupo de personas que comenzaron a desaparecer entre medio de unos arbustos. Siendo un niño de 3 años y que quiere explorar el mundo no dudó en soltarse de la mano de su padre y correr en dirección hacia esas personas.

—¡Kenji!

Shaoran salió detrás de su hijo, su desesperación no sería tal si en ese lugar estuviera un grupo pequeño de personas, pero al contrario, el Templo Tsukimine estaba repleto de niños y familias que esperaban ansiosos el espectáculo que comenzaría a media noche.

—¡Papi, ven!

Vio a su hijo escabullirse entre medio de unos arbustos.

—¡Mierda! ¡Kenji, espera!

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

—¡Al fin! —exclamó cuando pudo sacar su gorro—. Por culpa de mi torpeza y mala suerte me estoy perdiendo los fuegos artificiales —dijo a la nada.

—Permiso, por favor.

Una suave vocecita la hizo voltearse, bajando la mirada vio a un pequeño que la observaba con unos gigantes ojos ámbar.

—¿Quieres pasar? —le preguntó no pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa, el pequeño se veía tierno con su gorrito de lana y su bufanda que apenas dejaba al descubierto sus adorables ojos.

—Sí, por favor.

Sonrió al escuchar esas tres palabras tan bien dichas en un niño que de seguro no tenía más de 3 años.

—¿Te perdiste?

—Nop, mi papi vie…

—¡Kenji!

Levantó su mirada y casi se le salen los ojos cuando vio a Shaoran frente a ella.

—Hijo, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca vuelvas a escaparte así, eso está mal.

—Perdón.

Kenji abrazó las piernas de su padre y este se agachó para responder el abrazo de su hijo.

Sakura miraba con cierta emoción la escena, claramente Shaoran no se había percatado que ella estaba ahí, y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos esperó a que el castaño se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Shaoran tomó la manita de su hijo y se puso de pie encontrándose con unos ojos verdes que recordaba y que añoraba volver a ver.

—Saku…

—Hola —saludó interrumpiendo a un sorprendido castaño.

—Papá, los juegos _atificiales_ —el pequeño comenzó a tirar la mano de su padre quien no tenía intenciones de moverse.

Volvió a mirar a la castaña quien miraba sonriente a su hijo, se veía bella con su largo cabello en ondas y sus ojos parecían tener un brillo especial.

—Hay un buen lugar que conozco, síganme… —cuando dio el tercer paso se volteó dirigiendo su vista al suelo tratando de ver si estaba su celular—. Vamos… vamos de inmediato, apenas encuentre mi celular.

—¿Este? —Shaoran lo vio en seguida entre medio de unas hojas secas, así que se agachó para recogerlo y entregárselo a la chica.

—Oh, sí, mil gracias.

El cielo se iluminó de muchos destellos de color dorado, Kenji tomó la mano de Sakura y la comenzó a llevar, el pequeño lo único que quería era ver los fuegos artificiales.

Una vez que pasaron los arbustos llegaron al lugar privilegiado que había mencionado Touya, lugar que además poseía una laguna.

Estaban todos sentados en las mantas que llevaron ya que el suelo estaba húmedo.

Shaoran se acercó a Sakura quien le sonrió.

—Es una copia tuya en miniatura.

Soltó una risa.

—Eso dicen por ahí.

—Es cierto, tiene tus mismos ojos, el color de pelo…

Ambos observaron al pequeño quien miraba ensimismado el cielo y daba saltitos a ratos dado el sonido intenso de los fuegos artificiales. El show duraba 20 minutos, al cabo de 5 minutos Kenji se percató que no era el único niño entre el grupo de gente que estaba en los alrededores mirando el cielo.

—¡Amigos!… ¿puedo ir a jugar? —preguntó Kenji con ojos suplicantes a su padre.

—Ve, pero con cuidado, te estaré observando.

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en el rostro del niño, quien apenas escuchó la respuesta de su padre partió hacia el sector en donde había 3 niños casi de su misma edad jugando con unos autos.

—Se ve muy bonito el cielo —comentó Sakura.

Shaoran asintió.

—Me sorprendió encontrarte aquí, aunque crucé los dedos para que eso ocurrirá, y si no te veía iba a pasar a saludarte a tu hogar.

Parpadeó confusa.

¿Lo que acaba de oír realmente lo había escuchado?

Shaoran quería volver a verla…

—¿En serio?

—Sí, quería volver a verte y además presentarte a mi hijo, estaba muy feliz con las galletas de chocolate que le regalaste.

—Me alegro que le hayan gustado —vio a Kenji soltar una carcajada—. Es un niño muy tierno y adorable.

—La mayoría del tiempo lo es, aunque tiene un carácter fuerte, cuando se enoja es cosa seria.

—¿De quién heredó eso? ¿De ti o de su madre?

—De ambos, quizás.

Asintió, no hablaron más hasta que el espectáculo terminó, los padres de Sakura se acercaron a saludarlos deseándoles un feliz año, así lo hicieron los demás amigos y familiares de Sakura quienes gracias a Nadeshiko Kinomoto se habían enterado de los inconvenientes que tuvo la castaña para llegar en Navidad y que gracias a la ayuda de Shaoran logró hacerlo.

A eso de las doce y media comenzaron la caminata de vuelta al hogar de los Kinomoto, Kenji estaba tan entretenido con sus nuevos amigos que comenzó a insistirle a su padre que fueran con ellos, Shaoran se negó, pero fue Sakura quien intervino diciéndole que no había problemas y que se unieran al grupo.

—No puedo creer que se haya ido feliz de la vida con tu prima y sus hijos.

—Es un pequeño, y como todo niño adora jugar y hacer amigos.

—Tienes toda la razón —dirigió su mirada a la laguna—. Este es un bonito lugar.

—Sí, siempre me digo lo mismo, lo mejor es que se ve linda la luna reflejada en el agua.

Asintió, de eso no había dudas.

Observó a Sakura quien miraba la laguna con cierta fascinación.

Lamentablemente el interrumpiría dicha observación con una simple pregunta, pero que tenía una respuesta que de seguro le dolería.

—¿Cuándo regresas a Australia?

Nunca imaginó volver a ver a Shaoran nuevamente y menos a su pequeño hijo, aunque ganas no le faltaron en la semana para ir a hacerles una visita, pero su lado racional le decía que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban, no quería apegarse a alguien más, sobre todo porque sabía que con él sería distinto, en tan solo un día ese hombre había provocado sentimientos y sensaciones que por primera vez estaba percibiendo.

"Quizás sea la persona correcta" le había dicho Tomoyo el día de ayer y el comentario le había dado vueltas y vueltas hasta que optó por dejarlo a un lado, quizás por miedo, no lo lograba comprender bien.

Shaoran la observaba expectante y a la vez con un semblante que podría describirse como triste cosa que hizo que un dolor en su interior comenzara, ella quería ver felicidad en el joven que la ayudó no lo contrario.

—Pasado mañana —respondió finalmente evitando el contacto visual con él.

Una mueca de sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shaoran.

Era lógico, ¿no? Ella tenía su vida en Australia y él en Japón, sin embargo…

—¿Existe algo que te haga cambiar de parecer? —se atrevió a preguntar con cierto hálito de esperanza.

Tragó pesado cuando los ojos ambarinos de Shaoran la atravesaron exigiéndole alguna respuesta.

—Yo…

¿Era posible que esa chica le atrajera tanto pese a que se conocían hace tan poco?

Todo indicaba que sí, incluso en dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de tomar su auto y volver a Tomoeda solo para verla de nuevo o volver a repetir alguna amena conversación entre medio de sonrisas sinceras y una alegría que Sakura sabía trasmitir tan bien.

Recordó la promesa que le hizo antes de abandonar Tomoeda aquel 25 diciembre, quizás sus deseos de volver no eran más que señales para cumplir con algo que le había dicho a la castaña quien ahora estaba a centímetros de su persona.

Sin poder controlarse, se atrevió a tocar sus cálidas mejillas teñidas en un leve y adorable carmín, trazó suavemente con su pulgar los labios de la joven, y teniendo a esas orbes que brillaban observándolo acabó con la mínima distancia que los separaban.

Sintió como las manos de Sakura se acomodaron en su pecho justo en el momento en el que su mano derecha se amoldaba al delgado y tibio cuello de la joven para alzar un poco más el rostro de la chica profundizando así el beso. Ella le permitió explorar más allá de sus delicados labios y un sabor dulce invadió por completo sus sentidos, tan solo unos segundos se dieron para tomar aire y ambos se buscaron nuevamente con cierto apremio. Fue Shaoran quien comenzó a disminuir el ritmo y dando un último roce a los labios de la castaña, se alejó de ella tan solo unos centímetros.

El verde de los ojos de Sakura ocupó por completo su campo visual generando la misma sensación cuando los vio por primera vez aquella lluviosa noche de víspera de navidad.

Esperaba alguna palabra de ella con cierta ansiedad, sin embargo, la chica lo seguía observando con una mirada que por más que lo intentaba no lograba descifrar.

Sakura inspiró profundamente a ver si con eso lograba serenarse, lo que acaba de ocurrir la había hecho sentirse como una joven quinceañera ¿enamorada? Sí, eso mismo, el beso la había dejado flotando como si estuviera en una burbuja o sobre una nube, lamentablemente dicha sensación no duró mucho y se esfumó apenas sus pensamientos se arremolinaron en una cosa: Australia.

¿Qué hacer cuando tienes otra vida en otro país y, sin embargo, hay algo que te está haciendo dudar de regresar?

¿Y si se quedaba una temporada?

¿Había motivos para quedarse?

Sonrió tímidamente.

—Y-yo… quizás pueda quedarme por una temporada…

—¡Sakuuuraaaaaaaaaaa! —el gritó de Touya proveniente desde algún lugar del Templo reverberó por todos los alrededores—. ¡Te estamos esperando nuevamente!

—¡Voy!

Tomó la mano de Shaoran y tiró suavemente de él para emprender la marcha.

—¿Entonces…?

—Creo que será bueno pasar más tiempo en Japón —comentó mientras atravesaban los arbustos.

—Y quizás termines por quedarte más de una temporada —agregó, y eso lo daba por seguro, ni loco dejaba escapar a la chica que tenía a su lado.

—Mmm, si alguien me logra convencer, todo es posible —dijo con cierto humor.

—Si te beso todos los días yo creo que lo puedo lograr —comentó provocando la risa en la castaña.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué insinúas? No fue por el beso que cambié de parecer —aseguró Sakura mientras sentía sus mejillas arder.

—Si tú lo dices.

La detuvo para darle un beso cortando de raíz las intenciones que tenía la chica de replicar lo que acababa decir, Sakura le sonrió y luego negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que el hombre que estaba a su lado había logrado: callarla con un beso. Suspiró, definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a eso y sin chistar.

Prosiguieron su andar tomados de las manos mirándose a cada ciertos segundos como si se tratasen de dos locos enamorados, Shaoran recordó esa noche de lluvia y con una sonrisa agradeció haber estado ahí, como dicen, en el tiempo y lugar correcto, esperando sin saberlo hasta ahora a la chica que caminaba junto a él.

**~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~**

**Notas de Caris:**

He aquí el final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado cómo finalizó, me costó armar un final que me agradase, pero de los varios que escribí este fue el que más me convenció.

Sé que había dudas respecto al divorcio de Shaoran, espero haberles aclarado ese punto: ¡Yo no sé cómo esa mujer no puede amar a Shaoran! jajaja en fin, lo bueno es que nuestro castaño pareció encontrar a la persona correcta, y Cupido finalmente hizo algo bueno por Sakura.

**Me despido, mil gracias chicas por haberse dado el tiempo en dejar sus hermosas palabras, agradezco a cada una de ustedes *-***

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Saludines!**

Pd 1: Como es costumbre en mis historias mencionar alguna canción o libro, una de las canciones favoritas que menciona Shaoran sí existe y se titula "_Real love" de __John Lennon, fue una de las canciones que me inspiró en este fic._

Pd 2: Espero que no hayan muchas faltas de ortografía (faltando 20 minutos para las 4 de la mañana estos detalles se me escapan xD)


End file.
